


Omluva

by Dorea



Series: Omluva [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian se jde omluvit Blaineovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omluva

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread díky Lucille.  
> Povídka byla napsána po odvysílání 11. episody třetí série.

 

 _Ťuk.  Ťuk._  

„Blaine,“ otevřela jeho matka dveře. Mladík zdvihl hlavu od knihy a věnoval jí plnou pozornost. „Máš návštěvu,“ usmála se žena. Oči se mu rozsvítily. Kurt mu včera psal, že dneska nebude mít čas se zastavit a on už se vážně mohl ukousat nudou. Zákrok měl úspěšně za sebou, ale lékař mu doporučil ještě týdenní pobyt doma. Pásku nosil už jen, když ho oko bolelo z přílišné námahy.

„Ahoj Blaine,“ vešel do pokoje Sebastian se svým vychytralým úsměvem, který ho snad nikdy neopouštěl.

„Jdu ke Claire, když tak zavolej, kdyby něco, ano? Bavte se,“ usmála se paní Andersonová přátelsky a opustila synův pokoj. Dveře tiše klaply a v místnosti se rozhostilo ticho. Mladíci se navzájem pozorovali a čekali, kdo promluví první.

„Ahoj,“ dostal ze sebe po chvíli Blaine, když prvotní překvapení ustoupilo. Sebastiana skutečně nečekal. Nervózně žmoulal cíp přikrývky.  Nevěděl, co mu má říct a netušil, jak se k němu chovat. A především si nebyl jistý, jestli ho chce vůbec vidět. Byl naštvaný, zklamaný a svým způsobem i uražený.

Slavík si chvíli prohlížel Blaineovu ložnici. Ušklíbl se nad fotkou pózujícího Kurta v obleku na nočním stolku, pousmál se nad připomínkami dětství v podobě hraček robotů. Pak se zastavil pohledem na posteli, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel a najednou si bez větších cavyků sedl k Blaineovi − to vše v naprosté tichosti a ve sledu pouhých pár vteřin. Ruku položil na jeho stehno a začal mu ho pomalu masírovat.

„Přišel jsem se ti omluvit,“ netvářil se však nijak ztrápeně, jak by se vzhledem k situaci slušelo. Naopak měl na tváři velmi sebevědomý výraz.

„Sebastiane, nejsem si jistej, jestli je tvoje návštěva dobrej nápad,“ ošil se Blaine. A sám nevěděl, jestli víc z toho, že jen netušil, jak se chovat nebo kvůli Sebastianově dlani na jeho noze, která nebyla až tak nepříjemná, jak by být měla.

„Proč?“ blýskl mladík svým dokonalým úsměvem.

 „To co, se stalo… a Kurt by rozhodně nebyl rád, kdyby tě tu našel.“

„Má přijít?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl mu a sklonil hlavu. Měl lhát. Říct, že Kurt je na cestě a bude tu co nevidět. Místo toho pozoroval štíhlé prsty mnoucí jeho stehno. Bylo to nečekaně příjemné a Blaine si s rozpaky uvědomil, že cítí dobře známé trnutí ve slabinách, značící počínající vzrušení. A pokud bude Sebastian v takové stimulaci pokračovat, nastavena brzy velmi trapná situace.

„Potom v tom nevidím problém, ledaže bys mě tu nechtěl ty…“ zesílil stisk na Blaineově noze a ruka se plynulým pavoučím krokem přesouvala směrem vzhůru. Blaine ji pozoroval s lehce vyděšeným výrazem.

„Co to děl-“ nedořekl a podíval se na Sebastiana, setkal se s párem chtivě ho pozorujících zelených očí. Sebastianova dlaň doputovala do jeho rozkroku, který sevřela zkušeným majetnickým stiskem. Blaine se syčivě nadechl.

„Líbí se ti to? Řekni, co máš rád?“ naklonil se k mladíkovi ještě blíž a slova mu šeptal takřka do pokožky na šíji. Jednotlivé výdechy lechtaly Blainea na kůži a vystřelovaly vzrušující úponky do jeho slabin.

„Hmmff,“ zamručel pouze, než se slastnému trýznění poddal. Sebastian mu nepřestával masírovat rozkrok a druhou rukou se pomaličku plížil pod vršek pyžama. Přejel nehty po vypracovaných svalech na Blaineově břiše.

„Nikdy jsem pořádně nepochopil, proč nosíš ty strašný svetry a schováváš tohle,“ pohladil ho po podbřišku. „A ty motýlci. Vážně, Blaine. Je to trochu perverzní, víš? Vypadáš jako dítě,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a pak ho olízl.

„Hmff,“ otřásl seBlaine.

„To tě oblíká Kurt?“ zeptal se s jasným výsměchem v hlase.

 Blaine se zarazil: „Sebastiane, to nejde,“ vzal ho za ruku stále setrvávající na jeho břiše a snažil se ji odstrčit. Jako by mu všechno došlo až nyní.

Sebastian se ovšem nevzdal. „Na koho myslíš, když si ho honíš?“ zeptal se zničehonic a zmáčkl tvrdnoucí penis silněji. „Myslíš někdy na mě? Na to, co bys se mnou chtěl dělat? Co chceš, abych udělal? Blaine, řekni mi to!“ jeho hlas byl tekutý med, ruka v rozkroku příjemně teplá a zkušená, slova prokládaná drobnými kousanci kladenými na šíji štiplavá a vzrušující.  Blaine se na odpověď nezmohl. Aniž by věděl jak, ocitl se bez kabátku pyžama a Sebastianovy ruce se začaly dobývat do jeho kalhot.

„Sebastiane,“ zasténal, když mu mladík promnul bradavky a pak si ho přitáhl k polibku. Už dlouho toužil Sebastiana políbit. Z těch myšlenek byl zmatený. Ale proč nehodit všechno za hlavu a nepřitisknout se na ta šklebící ústa, když se mu sama nabízí? Sebastian se okamžitě ujal veškeré iniciativy. Pevně uchopil Blaineovu tvář a chňapl po jeho rtu. Lehce ho skousl a pak místo přejel špičkou jazyka. Tohle bylo tak jiné, než kdy Blaine okusil. Znal jen polibky jemnější a sladší. Tohle bylo dravé a vášnivé. Jeho ruce, zatím nevinně spočívající kolem těla, objaly Sebastiana a přitáhly si ho ještě blíž. Vydaly se na průzkum těla. Sebastian dnes neměl daltonskou uniformu, ale džíny a černé triko. Vklouzl pod něho a zasténal nad kontaktem s teplou hladkou pokožkou. Sebastiánův hrudník byl holý, pouze uprostřed cítil několik tvrdých chloupků. Zatahal za ně. Sebastian se prudce nadechl. Na chvíli se od něho odtrhl a svlékl si překážející kus oblečení. Blaine hlasitě polkl. Teď už bylo pozdě cokoli zastavit. Slavíkovy ruce si našli cestu zpět do jeho rozkroku, po chvíli se však zarazily.

„Kalhoty dolů,“ poručil autoritativně. Blaine se dvakrát nerozmýšlel. Vysoukal se ze spodku pyžama neuvěřitelnou rychlostí. Odhodil ho na podlahu a přitiskl se zpět k Sebastianovi. Byl nedočkavý dozvědět se, jestli se jeho představy o mladíkovi alespoň trochu přibližují realitě. Lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že na Sebastiana nemyslel, když onanoval. Hlavně poté, co se mu nynější lídr Slavíků jen tak mezi řečí chlubil do telefonu se svými úlovky a detailně Blaineovi popisoval, co s nimi dělal. Kolikrát se svých fantazií a toho co mu způsobovaly, až zalekl. Tohle by si s Kurtem nikdy dovolit nemohl.  

Slavík se od Blainea na chvíli odtrhl. Majitel hnědých očí zastřených touhou si ho nechápavě prohlížel. Sebastiana potěšilo, když zahlédl obavy. Poté Blaine ovšem pochopil. Džíny následovaly pyžamové kalhoty na zem, stejně tak spodní prádlo.

 _Tak to je rozhodně lepší,_ pomyslel si Blaine, když se k němu mladík znovu přitiskl. Bradavkami se otřel o ty jeho. Ruce byly stále odvážnější, především ty Blaineovy, Sebastian se už od začátku neostýchal a dotýkal se ho všude, kde ho napadlo. Obkročmo si přitáhl Blainea do klína a bez váhání strčil mladíkovi mezi rty jazyk a drancoval jeho ústa. Skousl jeho ret, potáhl za něj. Poté postižené místo olízl. Dotkl se jeho jazyku. Bylo to mokré, špinavé a především nové. Blaine zasténal. Být někým veden a ne vést sám. Poslouchat, to se mu zamlouvalo. Po tom toužil. Sebastian zopakoval invazi na jeho ústa. Blaine se zhoupl v bocích, Sebastianovou reakcí na to bylo zavrčení a bolestivý kousanec na rtu. Jeho ruce sjely z mladíkových ramen po zádech až na zadek, pevně ho stiskly a přitáhly blíž. Blaine mu vydechl do úst nad množstvím kontaktu s nahou kůží − pálila a dráždila. Bylo to dokonalé.

Znovu se zhoupl, čímž byl odměněn dalším Sebastianovým pevným stiskem na bedrech usměrňující jeho pohyb. Slavík mu jezdil jazykem po krku – chvíli šimral jako nožičky otravné mouchy, chvíli drhnul kůži jako kočičí. Sebastian se znovu pohnul, Blaine měl problém se nadechnout. Tak neskutečné. Oba cítili erekci toho druhého na svých podbřišcích, což je vybízelo k stále větší stimulaci. Celou dobu byli tiše. Nemluvili − nemuseli a především nechtěli. Místností se rozléhaly akorát přidušené steny tlumené o kůži toho druhého.

Sebastianova ruka doputovala na jejich břicha, ukazovák škrábl citlivou proláklinu pupíku. Sjel ještě níž, prsty našly Blaineův penis. Přejely po vlhké špičce a rozetřely preejekulát po břiše. Mladík táhle zasténal a opřel se čelem o jeho rameno. Pohyby pánve se zrychlily, tření zesílilo. Cítil Sebastianovu kolínskou smíchanou s potem. Vystrčil jazyk a ochutnal − trpké, ale ne vysloveně nepříjemné. Sebastianova ruka se mezitím dopracovala až k jeho varlatům, která zkušeně svírala v dlani.

„Sebastiane,“ zafuněl. „Rychleji,“ znovu olízl nashromážděný pot v ohbí krku a pak ho lehce kousl. Následovalo ostré nadechnutí. Sebastianova ruka opustila Blaineova varlata a společně s druhou zmáčkla jeho zadek. Hnětl obě půlky rukou, rozevíral je, škádlivě přejížděl přes citlivý otvor a jemně do nich štípal. Blaine se k němu přitiskl ještě pevněji, i když si myslel, že už to není možné. Hledal v jeho náručí touhu po vyvrcholení, kterého ne a ne dosáhnout. Pohyby začaly být nekontrolovatelné a nepravidelné. Stisky těl naléhavější. Sténání hlasitější. Blaine se snažil Sebastiana políbit, nešlo to. Nestačil s dechem. Místo toho pouze olízl jeho rty a přetiskl svojí tvář na jeho. Sklouzl až k slavíkovu uchu a ochutnal citlivou kůži pod ním. Sebastian mu zaryl nehty do hýždí. Lehce se odtáhl, na což Blaine reagoval frustrovaným povzdechem a zmateným výrazem. Sebastian se na něj chtivě usmál, oči mu jiskřily. Blaineovi poskočil ohryzek. Slavík ustálil jeho boky na pomalé kolébání.

„Pšš, neboj,“ chlácholil. Nahnul se zpátky k teplému tělu a přitiskl svá ústa na jeho. Převaloval jeho jazyk na tom svém − líně a pomalu. Stále zpomaloval Blaineovy boky, když se ho zoufale snažil přimět k větší rychlosti. Přejel mu po zátylku, až se mladík otřásl. Na jeho těle vystoupila husí kůže, přestože mu bylo víc než teplo a v bradavkách a slabinách zatrnulo. Ruka se přiblížila k jeho ústům, obkroužila konturu rtů. Prsteník vklouzl do Blaineových úst až příliš snadno. Bývalý slavík nebyl hloupý, pochopil, co má Sebastian v plánu. Nasál jeho prst, hrál si s ním. Snažil se mu předvést veškeré své orální dovednosti. Jen při myšlence, že by měl svého milence vykouřit, se mu v podbřišku rozhořel oheň a pusu měl plnou slin. Tohle však Sebastian neplánoval. Vytáhl prst z jeho úst. Přitiskl se k němu − kůži na kůži a donutil Blainea rozpohybovat boky, což ho, pravda, zase tolik úsilí nestálo. Nasliněný prst poté přemístil k jeho zadku. Blaine na chvíli ztuhl.

„Tohle − “ nedořekl, protože ho druhý políbil − špinavě a divoce. V přesvědčování byl Sebastian skvělý. Začal znovu pomalu kroužit boky a vybízet Blainea k tomu samému. Ten na jeho návnadu samozřejmě okamžitě skočil. Prst pomalu kroužil kolem Blaineovy dírky, než se pomalu propracoval dovnitř. Dával si na čas, odváděl Blaineovu pozornost jinam − tření bradavek druhou rukou a dravé okusování čelisti bylo zcela příhodné. Blaine se vrátil do předchozího rytmu houpání. A pak Sebastian našel jeho prostatu. Škádlivě ji pohladil. Mladík zasyčel, mohutně zhoupl v bocích a stiskl svými stehny ta Sebastianova. Sebastian se spokojeně uchechtl.  Tření pokračovalo stále rychleji – nyní už nepravidelně a zběsile. Blaine rukama klouzal po Sebastianových zpocených zádech a tiskl teplé tělo k sobě ve snaze se alespoň něčeho držet. Mít nějakou jistotu. Znovu dusil své steny na jeho rameni − ústa rozevřená. Klouzal po něm zuby, až mu na něm zanechal několik známek svého vzrušení. Všeho bylo příliš, vše bylo tak intenzivní. Pot mu stékal do očí. Neměl sílu ho setřít. Jediné, co vyplňovalo veškeré jeho vědomí, byla touha po uvolnění. Sebastianův prst ho znovu pohladil − příliš mnoho. Vyvrcholil s výkřikem tlumícím do Sebastianova ramene, oči doširoka otevřené. Ruce mu sklouzly ze Sebastianových zad volně kolem boků. Pustil jeho rameno, které stále svíral v zubech. Polaskal jej jazykem jako omluvu. Slavík ho chytl za ruku a navedl ji ke své erekci. Sebastianův penis byl ulepený od preejakulátu, ale především od Blaineova spermatu. Mladík vše dělal spíš automaticky- naučeně. Přesně tak, jak se to líbilo jemu. Jak se uspokojoval sám. Pravidelné tahy střídané s laskáním žaludu, přivedly po chvíli k vrcholu i Sebastiana.

Seděli nehnutě, zaklesnutí do sebe – zcela vyčerpáni, jako by se snad i čas zastavil. Blaine se začal spokojeně třít nosem o milencův zpocený krk a vychutnával si poorgasmický moment. Po chvíli ho Sebastian setřásl ze svého klína. Blaine neprotestoval, odvalil se na záda se zavřenýma očima a spokojeným ukojeným úsměvem. Sebastian se natáhl po kapesnících na nočním stolku. Utřel si sperma z břicha a použitý kapesník jednoduše hodil na zem, krabici s ostatními pak nechal na posteli. Vstal a začal se oblékat.

„Kam jdeš?“ posadil se Blaine. „Myslel jsem, že se budeme-“

„Mazlit?“ dokončil Sebastian za něj. Blaineův výraz mluvil za vše. „Na to já moc nejsem,“ ušklíbl se, když si přetáhl triko přes hlavu. „Ovšem pokud by sis chtěl dnešní,“ chvíli hledal to správné slovo, „povyražení zopakovat. Jsem ti zcela k dispozici,“ mrkl na něho. „Rád fotíš?“ kývl směrem k fotoaparátům na skříni.

„Cože?“ zeptal se Blaine překvapený náhlou změnou rozhovoru.

„Nechal se Kurt vyfotit? Nemáš třeba jeho vyšpulený zadek? Musí mít skvělou dírku. Ale asi ne co?“ odpověděl si sám poněkud zklamaným tónem. „Na to je moc prudérní. Škoda, s trochou cviku by byl v posteli bezkonkurenční.“

„Cože?“ zopakoval Blaine svoji otázku se stále stejným zmateným výrazem ve tváři.  Sebastian mu dal pouze další úšklebek.

„Měj se a zavolej mi.“

Než se Blaine zmohl na odpověď, dveře už byly zavřené a Sebastian pryč. Zasychající sperma začalo na kůži nepříjemně táhnout. Vytáhl z krabice povalující se na posteli papírový kapesník. „Vyfotit?“ zašeptal zcela fascinován tou myšlenkou.


End file.
